danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Gundham Tanaka/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Gundham Tanaka.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Gundham Tanaka (No Scarf).png|(No Scarf + Hamsters) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Gundhamdr3.jpg|Gundham's design in ''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Profile Tanaka.png|Gundham's character profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3. Ultimate Despair - Gundham Tanaka and Mikan Tsumiki.png|Gundham and Mikan's Ultimate Despair design on the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Tanaka beta.jpg|Gundham's beta design. tanaka.jpeg|Gundham's beta design (2). Early Tanaka.png|Gundham's early design. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|Gundham at the beach with his classmates Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Gundham at the beach with his classmates Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Gundham Tanaka and Chiaki Nanami investigating.png|Investigating the outside with Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Gundham Tanaka finding the trap door.png|Finding the trap door Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Gundham in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Gundham and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Kazuichi Gundam Fuyuhiko Strawberry Alarm.png|Gundam pretending to have woken up from the alarm. Danganronpa 2 Chapter 4 - Closing Argument Blackened.png|Gundam accused as Nekomaru Nidai's killer by Hajime (1). Danganronpa 2 Chapter 4 - Closing Argument Revealed.png|Gundam accused as Nekomaru's killer by Hajime (2). Gundam vs Mechamaru.png|Gundam and Nekomaru face off. Gundam Execution Death.png|Gundam dying in his execution. Farewell Tanaka.jpg|Gundham eventually resides in heaven instead of hell that he desired. Report Card Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Gundham Tanaka's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Gundham's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 017 - Gundham Tanaka - 1 Star.jpg|Card #017 (★1) Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 271 - Gundham Tanaka - 5 Star.jpg|Card #271 (★5) Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 272 - Gundham Tanaka - 6 Star.jpg|Card #272 (★6) Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 347 - Gundham Tanaka - 5 Star.jpg|Card #347 (★5) Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 348 - Gundham Tanaka - 6 Star.jpg|Card #348 (★6) Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 572 - Gundham Tanaka - 5 Star.jpg|Card #572 (★5) Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 573 - Gundham Tanaka - 6 Star.jpg|Card #573 (★6) Gundham Tanaka Appearances in Game Collaborations Below is artwork of Gundham as he appeared in various game collaborations. Divine Gate x Danganronpa 1.2 Gundham Base Artwork.png|''Divine Gate'' card Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Gundham Tanaka.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' character portrait |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Gundham, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, Sonia and Kazuichi In the Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Gundham, Akame, Nekomaru, Sonia and Kazuichi in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Tanaka's speech.jpg|Gundham's dramatic speech on the Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Gundham gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the classroom. Tanaka's hamsters.jpg|Gundham and Four Dark Devas of Destruction ready to clean the classroom. Tanaka cleaning hamster.jpg|Gundham with his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Episode 02 Gundam aphrodisiacs.png|Gundham and his Four Dark Devas of Destruction under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Gundham walks past Hajime Hinata. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Gundham and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Gundham attends Chisa's welcome back party. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Gundham and Sonia welcoming Chisa back. Episode 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Gundham bring his Grizner inside his classroom. Tanaka and Grizner.jpg|Gundham explained to Sonia that his Grizner only bare his fangs to high-rank demon. Implying that Gundham refering Sonia as an angel. Tanaka devil.jpg|Gundham ordering his Grizner to stop the duo perverts' performing their wild fantasies. Episode 08 Tanaka's 12.jpg|Gundham states that his hamsters couldn't find a trace of disappearing Mikan. Episode 09 Gundam parodies Saint Seiya with his hamsters.png|Gundham prepares to fight the Reserve Course students in a Saint Seiya parody. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Gundham cries after witnessing Chiaki's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Gundham and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Gundham and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Gundham and his classmates watching Hope's Peak Academy's demise. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Gundham spreadung despair.png|Gundham as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Renewal Nagito.png|Gundham and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Gundham and his classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Hope Arc Tanaka fight.jpg|Gundham fights a former Ultimate Force Task Member. Tanaka defeat task force.jpg|Gundham defeats a force task member after he revealed his given name. Class 77-B.jpg|Gundham and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Gundham and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Gundam talks about atonement to Ryota.png|Gundham telling Ryota to atone their mistakes together. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Gundham and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Gundham pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Gundham was portrayed by actor Masahiro Inoue. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Masahiro Inoue as Gundham Tanaka Promo.jpg|Inoue as Gundham =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Gundham was portrayed by returning actor Masahiro Inoue. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Masahiro Inoue as Gundham Tanaka Promo.jpg|Inoue as Gundham |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Gundham Tanaka.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Gundham Tanaka.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Gundham Tanaka.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Gundham Tanaka.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Gundham Tanaka.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Gundham Tanaka 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Gundham Tanaka 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Gundham Tanaka 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Gundham Tanaka (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Gundham Tanaka (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Gundham Tanaka.png|Minifigure (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures) One Coin Mini Gundham Tanaka.jpeg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Gundham Tanaka.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa 1.2 Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Keychain (Tsumamare Series) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda OOB.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Gundham Tanaka.png|Strap (DR3) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) GraPhig Gundham Tanaka DR3 01.png|Papercraft model (Cospa GraPhigs) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Gundham Tanaka Example.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Gundham Tanaka.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Gundham Tanaka Example.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Gundham Tanaka.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Pre-Order Bonuses Danganronpa 3 Limited Edition Blu-Ray Keychains (2).jpg|Keychain (LE Blu-Ray - Volume 2) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Pins from Ebten (2).jpg|Pins (ebten) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 10 October 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 02 February 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 06 June 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 2 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 2 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72801548448/gundam-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Gundham Tanaka Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image. References ru: Галерея:Гандам Танака